inanimateinsanityfandomcom-20200222-history
Trophy
Trophy, '''labeled '''The Jock, is a male contestant on Inanimate Insanity II. He is placed on The Grand Slams Personality Trophy is notorious for being a brutal jock. Arrogant and aggressive, Trophy is highly competitive and athletic, with a progressive aim to win challenges and beat others. His behavior can become mischievous and crude in order to gain victory, such as blackmailing others to listen to him. Trophy commonly acts cruelly to others to his own entertainment, especially weaker competitors. This behavior is first seen in "Breaking The Ice", where Trophy promptly kicks Tissues off the iceberg after asking to make an alliance. On the contrary, Trophy respects stronger competitors, such as Knife, and even attempts to befriend him. Trophy is genuinely a closed-minded and intolerant individual who treats other competitors harshly, notably those who are smarter than him, as seen in "Marsh on Mars" when he scorns Baseball and calls him a nerd for explaining the perspective of the rocketship, and calls Fan "pathetic" for taking care of the egg. Additionally, Trophy finds joy in putting others to shame and making a mockery out of them, but doesn't enjoy if he is put to shame instead, as in "Cooking for the Grater Good", Trophy becomes frustrated when he cannot correctly shame Knife in front of others, and instead, is ignored. Appearance Trophy has a body of gold and a rather hourglass figure, with a large defined head, thin waist, and wide bottom. His face is located on his head, his arms are on either side of his waist, and his legs at his bottom. His head is hollow with a circular hole at the top of his head. On either side of his head are two handles that extend from his top to his middle. He has three darker stripes, one above and below his middle, and one at his bottom. Official Site Bio Coverage Click here to view the coverage of Trophy. Voice Actors *Justin Napolitano (US/UK/AU/CAN) *Stefan (Italy) Trivia *Trophy is the first golden colored contestant to compete on Inanimate Insanity II. *Trophy is the first Grand Slam to be eliminated. * The Trophy/Knife storyline had to be cut short because of his early elimination. * Trophy originally was the only contestant to have no outlines. ** However, he gained an outline with an updated design. ** Trophy's old design was in the II season 1 finale and in the old II Bodies.FLA Gallery TrophyWaveIdle.png Jocky Trophy.png Trophy 4.PNG Trophy 3.PNG Trophy 2.PNG TrophyandKnife2017Pose.png TrophyPro.png Trophy Horseplay.png TrophyFanEggKeep.png The best of trophy.png TrophyPortal.png|Trophy's end TrophyKnifeBlackmail.png TrophyKnifeAnything.png TrophyBaseballWatch.png Trophy Banner.png Untitled (Time 0 15 45;12).png Trophy.jpg Untitled (Time 0 15 44;24).png Untitled (Time 0 15 38;10).png Screenshot Image 24.png Screenshot Image 25.png 5 Eliminated.png Screenshot Image 36.png object havoc.PNG|Trophy in Object Havoc Grand slam cheesy ow.PNG Screen shot 2013-04-02 at 11.22.57 AM.png Ball + Balloon.png NickelKnifeSitOut.png Everybody.png Wikia-Visualization-Main,inanimateinsanity.png Full II II Cast.png Image256.png Punch!.png CoverageTrophy.png Screenshot Image 173.png Screenshot Image 174.png TrophyPortal.png TrophyBaseballWatch.png Screenshot Image 72.png Screenshot Image 50.png Screenshot Image 51.png Screenshot Image 52.png Screenshot Image 53.png Screenshot Image 54.png Screenshot Image 56.png Screenshot Image 57.png Screenshot Image 60.png Screenshot Image 62.png Screenshot Image 63.png Screenshot Image 64.png Screenshot Image 67.png Screenshot Image 90.png Screenshot Image 92.png Screenshot Image 93.png Screenshot Image 97.png Screenshot Image 149.png Screenshot Image 150.png Screenshot Image 151.png Screenshot Image 152.png Screenshot Image 161.png Screenshot Image 164.png Screenshot Image 165.png Screenshot Image 166.png Screenshot Image 167.png Screenshot Image 169.png Screenshot Image 170.png Screenshot Image 171.png Screenshot Image 172.png TrophyNew.png TrophyCamera.png|Trophy Take a Picture Melife|Trophy in the MeLife application SvOCvQ9 .png Category:Characters that are voiced by a unique person Category:Season 2 Contestants Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Male Category:The Grand Slams